<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forget all the shooting stars by Esbion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621914">forget all the shooting stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbion/pseuds/Esbion'>Esbion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(just a little), Arranged Marriage, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Bond, betrothal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbion/pseuds/Esbion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius finds out that he's been betrothed to Teddy Lupin</p><p>For HP Rarepair Bingo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy, unrequited Scorbus if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forget all the shooting stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt T007: Arranged Marriage </p><p>Yes I know Teddy and Scorpius are related, arranged marriage do be like that. Living up to my username here with the way too long next gen content lol. </p><p>Shoutout to the HP Rarepair Bingo mods for running this event!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day he turned twenty-five, Scorpius woke up with a raging headache. </p><p>His head felt as if it was being stabbed, a white-hot pain going through his skull. </p><p>"What's wrong?" asked Albus, coming into his roommate’s room as he did every morning when he opened all the curtains in their flat. </p><p>“Ow!” Scorpius screwed his eyes shut against the sunlight..</p><p>“Sorry,” said Albus. He sat down on the side of Scorpius’s bed. “You have a headache? What do you need?” </p><p>“Hand me my potions kit.” As a Healer, he always made sure to have a variety of potions on hand. Scorpius tried out the potion that he took whenever he had a stress headache from a long day of work. He downed the vial in one gulp. </p><p>Nothing happened. His pain was still there, somehow throbbing even worse than before. “Ugh,” Scorpius laid back down, sinking his head into the pillows. </p><p>Albus suddenly grabbed his left wrist. “What is that?” </p><p>Scorpius glanced at his hand. On his fourth finger just below his knuckle, was a blue band on his skin, right where a wedding ring would go. He stared at it in confusion “I have no idea.” He looked closer to see that it was a string of runes. </p><p>“It looks like a Betrothal Bond,” Albus said. “I read about this once, it creates a bond between two people and the symptoms don’t stop until you exchange rings in a marriage ceremony. Your parents did this to you.” </p><p>“My dad-- my dad did this to me?” </p><p>“Most likely.”</p><p> “But who...?” Scorpius’s train of thought was interrupted by another searing pain in his head. He reached for a potion vial, containing a general pain suppressant and gulped it down. The headache did not subside. Scorpius reached for another potion, and another, to no avail. He was breaking his own rule of “no more than three potions because the interactions may cause negative side effects” that he always told patients. Yet he was unable to find a solution that worked. </p><p>Albus sat beside him, his face full of concern. “You need to go the hospital.” </p><p>“And have all my coworkers know about this? No way.” Scorpius sighed and leaned back, his stomach churning from the different potions sloshing around inside him. “I’ll just have to knock myself out.” </p><p>Albus stood over him, looking doubtful. Scorpius noticed that Albus was wearing his dark Ministry Librarian robes, ready to leave for the day. “You go to work and stop worrying about me.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” </p><p>He took a swig of the sleeping draught and sank back into his pillows, letting the potion put him to sleep. </p><p>*** </p><p>Teddy was drinking his morning tea while sitting in his grandmother’s kitchen, poring through his yet-to-be-published Transfiguration textbook manuscript, when the pain began. </p><p>He was suddenly in agony, his head feeling like it had been pierced right through. Teddy stared down at his hands holding the mug and noticed a silver-white band had appeared around his fourth finger. Like a wedding ring. He looked closer and examined the runes that made up the band. </p><p>He tried to puzzle out the meaning from what little he remembered of the runes he’d studied in school. </p><p>If he wasn’t mistaken, it said ‘<em>betrothed to the Malfoy heir</em>.’ </p><p>Teddy dropped his mug. It fell to the ground and shattered into a hundred pieces, the tea spilled out over the floor. </p><p>Scorpius Malfoy. Best friend of Teddy’s godfather’s son, Albus. A Slytherin boy, five years his junior, whom he’d spoken to in passing, but that was the extent of their interaction. </p><p>Teddy’s grandmother appeared in the doorway, having woken up from her sleep. “What happened?” asked Andromeda. “I heard a crash.” </p><p>“Gran,” he said, holding up his hand to show her the strange marking. “Do you know anything about this?” </p><p>She took his hand and examined it.</p><p>“Oh,” said Andromeda, her face going pale.</p><p>“This must be Narcissa’s doing. She came to see me, a long time ago, when you were little, maybe five years old. She had her daughter-in-law with her and the new baby. I was suspicious, because she hadn’t talked to me in thirty years. But she said--she said she was terminally ill and wanted to make amends, so I let her in.” </p><p>“Then what happened?” </p><p>“I gave them tea and biscuits. We talked for some time, about things that didn’t matter. Narcissa seemed very...interested in you.” </p><p>Suddenly a memory popped up in Teddy’s head, a day forgotten twenty-five years ago. The blonde woman with a stony face talking to him, asking him to use his Metamorphmagus abilities by changing his face and hair. The baby in the woman’s lap made shocked faces, with widened gray eyes and its mouth in an “O” shape, every time Teddy shifted his nose to resemble a pig’s or changed his hair from blue to red to purple. </p><p><em> Look at him, </em>the woman had said in a low voice to her dark-haired companion. <em> He’ll definitely be able to bear us an heir with the power. Imagine that-- a Metamorphagus in our own family. </em> </p><p><em> I don’t know</em>, the other woman had replied. <em> I don’t feel right about this. </em> </p><p>Teddy remembered having no understanding of what they were talking about, just that they were talking about him and he didn’t like it. </p><p>Andromeda continued telling the story. “Then Cissy suggested...She said she wanted to ‘join our families’, she wanted you to be her grandson’s betrothed. Because of your powers, I suppose, she wanted to use you. I said no at first. But then...” Andromeda’s eyes were brimming with tears. </p><p>Teddy gave her hand a comforting squeeze. “Then what, Gran?” </p><p>“She offered me money. I was having a hard time, raising you by myself and I was short on cash. We compromised-- I said her grandson could have you only if he was still single by twenty-five. I figured it wouldn’t happen, if the baby grew up to be as pretty as his mother. I didn’t know Narcissa would put a curse on you.” </p><p>Teddy remembered being in that living room. His grandmother had stepped into the kitchen for a minute, and in that time the blonde woman grabbed his arm, dragging him towards her. He’d protested, but was quickly shushed. The woman placed the baby’s tiny hand up against his own palm, which was only slightly bigger. She chanted a few incantations. A shining thread appeared around Teddy and the baby’s linked hands. Teddy had been utterly confused, but soon forgot the incident when she released him and dropped a candy in his lap. </p><p>Andromeda began to cry. “I’m so sorry, Teddy. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Teddy hugged his grandmother. “Everything will be okay.” </p><p>The pain in his forehead was getting worse and worse, threatening to overwhelm him. </p><p>*** </p><p>“You’re sure you don’t know who it is?” Scorpius asked into the ornate mirror he kept by his bedside at all times. </p><p>Draco shook his head, a scowl on his face. “I have no idea. My mother never told me anything and neither did Astoria.” </p><p>Scorpius sighed, putting a hand to his head. He was still in pain, though it had subsided to a dull ache rather than a stabbing pain. “So I suppose I just have to ask around and see if anyone else is having similar symptoms.” </p><p>“I’ll see if your grandfather knows.” Draco said with a sigh. “You did get your birthday gift, didn’t you?” </p><p>“Oh, right. Thank you.” Scorpius hadn’t bothered to look at his birthday gifts; he had been asleep for hours. </p><p>There was a knock at the door. </p><p>“Who’s that?” Draco asked. </p><p>“It must be Al,” said Scorpius. He frowned. It was far too early in the day for Albus to be returning home. Perhaps he was on lunch break. But why not use his own key to enter, or <em>Alohomora</em> if he had forgotten his keys? </p><p>There was a knock again, more urgent this time. “I’ve got to go,” he told his dad, and put the mirror down. </p><p>He dragged himself out of bed. The minute he stood up, he felt his head swirling. Scorpius willed himself to keep going, even though the floor seemed to sway under him and his vision was going blurry. He stumbled out of his room and down the hallway, leaning against the wall to stabilize himself. He didn’t bother to look through the eyehole before opening the front door, assuming that it would be his best friend. </p><p>A tall blue-haired man stood in front of him. Scorpius vaguely recognized him from interactions with Albus’s family. “Teddy Lupin?” </p><p>Before he could ask why the man was here, Scorpius’s vision went gray. </p><p>Next thing he knew he was being held in a pair of slim, tattooed arms, with a cool cloth being pressed against his forehead. He looked up to see the blue-haired man looking down at him. Scorpius had never noticed the color of the man’s eyes before-- a soft hazel. </p><p>“You fainted,” explained Teddy. Scorpius realized he was back in the flat, lying on the living room couch. </p><p>“Did you...carry me?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Teddy said. </p><p>“Wait-- why are you here? Albus won’t be home until four.” </p><p>“I’m not here for him, I’m here for you.” He held up his hand and there around his finger was a marking similar to the one around Scorpius’s ring finger. </p><p>“Oh. You’re the one...?” </p><p>“Yeah. It was your grandmother who did it. Bonded us.” </p><p>Scorpius didn’t know what to say. He was suddenly self-conscious of how close they were-- Teddy holding him, like they were actually intimate and not just acquaintances who hardly knew each other. He was close enough to see every freckle on the other man’s face. </p><p>As if thinking the same thing, Teddy suddenly let go of him, letting him lean back on the sofa cushion. Scorpius kind of wished he hadn’t. </p><p>“How come you’re not in pain?” Scorpius asked. </p><p>“I was when I woke up. But now I’m controlling it.” Teddy said, pointing to his head. </p><p>“What do you mean ‘controlling’?” </p><p>“With my powers. I made this part of my head smaller and that reduces the pain.” </p><p>“You what?” Scorpius tilted his head curiously. He sat up, turning to Teddy and staring at him. “That’s no way to treat a headache.” </p><p>Teddy laughed. It was a nice laugh, soft and lighthearted. “Most things I do to my body aren’t medically approved. It’s uncharted territory, what I do.” </p><p>“It’s dangerous, is what it is.” Scorpius said. His Healer instincts kicked in and he touched Teddy’s temple with his hand, trying to feel if there was a fever or any suspicious bumps. He realized a second too late that Teddy wasn’t a patient and pulled his hand away. He felt his cheeks turning pink. </p><p>“It is,” Teddy agreed. “That’s a risk I take every time I transform.” </p><p>“You should have a Healer supervise you.” </p><p>“Like you, you mean?” </p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant!” He looked away, embarrassed. “Unless...unless you want me to.” </p><p>“Well,” Teddy said, and his demeanor totally changed, his casual smile disappearing. He leaned towards Scorpius, looking him straight in the eye. “Once we’re married, you’ll have plenty of time to watch me experiment.” </p><p>Scorpius gulped. “You really want to go through with it?” </p><p>“I don’t have a choice, do I?” </p><p>“Yes, you do. You always have a choice.” Scorpius thought back to his years living with pureblood supremacists. His family had wanted him to grow up a bigot, but he had gone against their wishes and went off to live with his best friend whom they considered a degenerate just because of his heritage. He wasn’t going to go along with what his family had planned for him, and neither should Teddy. </p><p>Scorpius could feel the pain returning. “Hey, do you think you could do the same thing you did on yourself on me?” </p><p>Teddy’s eyes widened. “No way. Something could go really wrong.” </p><p>“Oh so it’s okay to do dangerous experiments on yourself, but not on someone else?” </p><p>“Pretty much,” Teddy said, giving another one of those soft laughs. “I’m not a medical professional, I’m just a Transfiguration professor. I’m writing a manuscript right now, `Magical Metamorphosis and the Human Body´.” </p><p>“Is that a reference to Clove’s ‘Magical Medicaments and the Human Body’?” </p><p>“Yes, actually, it is building on Clove’s work.” Teddy looked at him curiously. “The first chapter of my book focuses on-- oh, you look really pale. Have you drank enough water? I’m going to get you some water.” </p><p>“Please,” Scorpius croaked, his throat dry and his head continuing to ache. When Teddy returned to his side, he was holding a glass full of water.</p><p>As he handed the water to Scorpius, their fingers brushed and suddenly the pain was gone.</p><p>Then Teddy moved his hand away and the pain returned. </p><p>“Wait,” Scorpius said. He reached for Teddy’s hand. Teddy looked somewhat confused but he gave him his hand anyway, clasping it in his own. “Do you feel that? The pain, it goes away when you’re touching me.” He felt his cheeks going pink again.</p><p> “Oh,” Teddy squeezed his hand. He sat next to him on the sofa, gently nudging him to make space for himself. </p><p>Scorpius’s head felt clear again, as it had when Teddy had been holding him. “I’m sorry you have to do this.” </p><p>“Don’t be sorry. This isn’t your fault.”</p><p>“Still, I’m the reason for it.” Scorpius said, looking down at their linked hands and the cursed markings there, part of his own grandmother’s plan to link him to the other man for reasons Scorpius could not fathom. </p><p>“It’s because of my powers.” Teddy said.</p><p>Scorpius jolted. It was uncanny how Teddy seemed to be able to know what he was thinking before he even said it. </p><p>“She wanted me to bear you an heir who’s a Metamorphagus, like me and my mother.” </p><p>“I have never wanted an heir,” Scorpius said, “and besides, that’s medically impossible, as you’re a male.” </p><p>“Is it, though?” </p><p>Scorpius gaped at him. “You wouldn't.” </p><p>“I would.” Teddy said, his eyes gleaming. </p><p>Scorpius’s grip tightened around Teddy’s hand. “No. I forbid you from trying to <em>rearrange your internal organs</em>.” </p><p>“I’m going to do it with or without you,” </p><p>“You’re mad. Absolutely mad.”</p><p>Teddy gave him a cheeky grin, and Scorpius found himself smiling back. </p><p>“Hey,” Scorpius said, resting against the couch. “Read me your manuscript.” </p><p>Teddy was taken aback. “My manuscript? It’s seven hundred and thirty-four pages and counting.” </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>“Okay, then. If you insist.” Teddy summoned a heavy stack of papers bound together by a frayed piece of twine. He turned to the first page and began to read. </p><p>*** </p><p>Teddy’s throat was beginning to feel hoarse from reading hundreds of pages of his own work out loud. It was a first draft and hence a convoluted mess, with grammar mistakes galore. But Scorpius didn’t seem to notice the technical errors; he was focusing on his ideas. Most people found Teddy’s work to be boring. Transfiguration was a complex subject and even more so when it came to human transfiguration. Most people simply didn’t have a context for metamorphosis, not the way Teddy did in his daily life. Yet Scorpius was listening, really and truly listening and making comments on Teddy’s theories. He pointed out flaws in Teddy’s logic on medical practices in a way that did not make him feel as though it was really a mistake. </p><p>He continued to read the manuscript out loud until he looked down and saw Scorpius’s eyes were shut and he was fast asleep against Teddy’s shoulder. </p><p>Teddy couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the boy was. His grandmother had been right about Scorpius being as beautiful as his mother, with his delicate features and long pale lashes. Teddy supposed he was lucky in a way. </p><p>Teddy didn’t want to wake him so he stayed in place and continued to work on his book, reviewing the pages for his latest chapter. </p><p>The door swung open and Albus walked through. “Scor--” </p><p>“Shhhh,” said Teddy, gesturing to the sleeping Scorpius.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Albus demanded, scowling at the way they were sitting. </p><p>“I --well--it’s complicated.” </p><p>Albus looked down and spotted Teddy’s hand and the runes around his finger. “It’s you,” he said, too loudly. </p><p>“Shhhh.” Teddy said. Very carefully, he extricated himself from Scorpius, letting the man lean on the back of the couch instead. He walked over to Albus and said, “Yes, I’m his betrothed.” He explained the situation to Albus. He was halfway through talking about the curse his great-aunt had put on him and Scorpius when Albus cut him off. </p><p>“You knew about this all these years and you didn’t tell me?” Albus said, his jaw clenched. He was a small person-- having taken after his mother in stature--but in that moment Teddy felt that Albus could have taken him down with his bare hands, fueled by pure fury. </p><p>“I was five years old, I had no idea what was happening.” </p><p>“We could’ve done something. I could’ve done something,” Albus clenched his fists. </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like...fake-marry him before the curse kicked in.” </p><p>“As if your fake marriage would be any better?” </p><p>Albus gave him a look of disgust. “You barely know him.” </p><p>Teddy glanced over at the sofa, where Scorpius was resting. “What if I want to know him?” </p><p>“Yeah, right.” </p><p>“Shhh...you’re disturbing him.” </p><p>“He’s asleep.” </p><p>“He’s faking,” Teddy said. “Can’t you tell?” </p><p>He observed the way Scorpius’ eyelids were moving, how his breathing pattern had changed from when he had been truly asleep.</p><p>Albus frowned, folding his arms over his chest. “Anyway, what you should be doing is looking for a way to alleviate the curse. I’ve been reading about it all day and there’s things that can be done...” </p><p>Teddy wasn’t listening anymore. He noticed Scorpius was frowning slightly and knew he was in pain from their lack of proximity. Turning his back on Albus, Teddy walked back to the couch and took Scorpius’s hand in his own. Scorpius’s eyes flew open. He tugged on Teddy’s hand, pulling him down to sit on the couch beside him. </p><p>Albus cleared his throat. “As I was saying, you need to get your rings as soon as possible. That way you won’t be in pain any more and you can go back to your normal lives.” </p><p>“That’s what we should do,” Scorpius sat up straight. </p><p>“I know a jeweler on Diagon Alley,” Teddy said. “If we go now, we can get there before the shop closes.” </p><p>Scorpius stood up, still clutching on to Teddy’s hand. “Let’s go, then.” </p><p>Teddy nodded. He transported himself instantly to Diagon Alley right outside the jeweler’s shop, using Side-Along Apparition to bring Scorpius along with him. </p><p>“Whoa,” said Scorpius, looking dizzy. </p><p>“You don’t Apparate much, do you?” Teddy steadied Scorpius with his arm. </p><p>“I don’t,” Scorpius admitted, “I usually go places by broom.” </p><p>“Ah. You were Quidditch captain, weren’t you?” </p><p>Scorpius nodded. “I was Keeper.” </p><p>“I’ve never been very good at flying,” Teddy pulled him by the hand, walking into the jeweler’s shop. “Maybe you should teach me one of these days.” </p><p>“Maybe.” Scorpius glanced around the jeweler’s shop, staring wide-eyed at all the gorgeous pieces on display. </p><p>They walked around the shop, looking at the rings displayed in the cases. Their hands were clasped together, their fingers intertwined as if they were an actual couple. Teddy nodded and smiled while Scorpius gushed about the quality of the metals and the fine craftsmanship. He didn’t understand the appeal of ring shopping; to him, all the sparkling-white diamonds embedded in shiny metal bands looked the same.</p><p>“What do you think of this?” Scorpius pointed to a pair of golden bands in a case, with tiny gems embedded in every color of the rainbow. </p><p>“That’s amazing,” Teddy said. Somehow Scorpius had found the one set of rings in this store which appealed to his eyes. </p><p>Scorpius had taken his money pouch out faster than Teddy could and was already passing the coins over to the jeweler. </p><p>Teddy could easily have paid that. Sure, he might not come from a wealthy family and his salary was that of a school professor, but he could certainly afford a couple of rings. </p><p>He caught a glimpse of the receipt just before Scorpius stashed it away.</p><p>100 galleons. </p><p>Okay, maybe that was a little expensive. </p><p>“Aren’t you going to try it on?” Scorpius said. “Or should I put yours on for you?” His cheeks flushed again. Teddy was beginning to notice that the other bloke blushed rather easily. It was kind of cute. </p><p>“You put mine on and I’ll put yours,” Teddy suggested, reaching his hand out. </p><p>“O-okay.” Scorpius took Teddy’s fingers with a shaking hand. He was about to put the ring on Teddy’s finger, but then he paused. “You know, it’s just a ring. This doesn’t mean we have to act as a couple, or live together, or whatever--” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“Just checking,” He slipped the ring over Teddy’s finger. The ring adjusted to the size of Teddy’s finger, fitting perfectly around the band of runes. </p><p>“But,” Teddy picked up the other ring, “it <em>is</em> a promise.” </p><p>Scorpius tilted his head at him, equal parts curious and apprehensive. “A promise?” </p><p>“Yes, a promise. If you need me,” he said as he slipped the ring around Scorpius’s finger and watched it settle into place, “I’ll be here.”</p><p>***</p><p>Scorpius stared down at Teddy’s letter. Every morning, he got owl mail from Teddy. Even though they had parted with the understanding that they were just friends, that Scorpius had no expectations of him, he still sent one every day since the last time they had seen each other.  </p><p>This time it was just a brief note, accompanied by some flowers that had been pressed between the pages of a book. A memento just for him, in his favorite color, yellow.</p><p>In Teddy’s messy scrawl, he had written, “Good morning! I know today is your off day. Do you want to come over for lunch?”  </p><p>His stomach fluttered. He couldn’t help but remember the last time they were together, when Scorpius had needed his physical touch. Ever since then, he had found himself thinking about how good it felt when he’d had his arms around him, and how natural it had felt to be holding Teddy’s hand. He thought about him late at night and wondered whether it would feel as good to be around Teddy, now that he was without the haze of pain. </p><p>Scorpius felt a knot of anxiety growing in his stomach. He considered making up an excuse, that he was busy (but Teddy knew his schedule, he would see right through that) or that he was sick (but that would only make Teddy want to come take care of him.)</p><p>He had to go.</p><p>At ten minutes to noon, Scorpius was standing in front of his closet, deliberating what to wear. He could go with the gray sweater that matched his eyes, or the black leather jacket that made him look dark and mysterious. The leather jacket seemed like something Teddy himself would wear, so perhaps he would be more attracted to that look. Unless the thing Teddy liked about him was that he didn’t channel punk-rock vibes.  </p><p>He supposed he was overthinking it. He went for the gray sweater, giving himself a quick once-over in the mirror before heading out the door and mounting his broom.</p><p>Teddy was waiting for him when he flew over the building where Teddy and James’s flat was located. He was standing on the roof, looking up at Scorpius. </p><p>Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat when he saw him. He alighted on top of the building, right next to Teddy.</p><p>Teddy greeted him with a grin, flashing his white teeth. “You really do fly well,” he said. </p><p>“You’re flattering me.” </p><p>“I’m not. You’re one of the best fliers I’ve seen, and I know several top-notch Quidditch players.” Teddy approached Scorpius until he was close enough to put his arms on him-- but, disappointingly, he didn’t. </p><p>“You hate Quidditch,” Scorpius pointed out, a fact that he had learned in the last week passing letters back and forth. </p><p>“That I do.” Teddy said, leaning towards him. His face was mere inches from Scorpius’s own. “But I know talent when I see it.” </p><p>He felt his face growing hot, and suddenly felt the need to step away from him. “Yeah?” Scorpius said. “Didn’t you want me to teach you how to fly?” </p><p>Teddy’s smile faltered. “Er, well--you see...” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I have flown before and it didn’t end well.” </p><p>“Today’s your day,” Scorpius held out his broom to Teddy. “I believe in you.” </p><p>“I swear to Circe, I will break a bone.” </p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll patch you up.” </p><p>“I’m serious.” </p><p>“Okay, what if we do it together?” </p><p>“Isn’t that...unsafe?” </p><p>“Only if you don’t know what you’re doing.” Scorpius mounted his broom and made it levitate, hovering a few feet in the air. “Come on,” he said, “You sit in front of me and steer.” </p><p>Teddy hesitated for a second. Then took a deep breath and hopped onto the broom, his legs on either side of it. </p><p>“Yes, just like that,” he said. “Now go.” Scorpius realized as they took off that this might not have been the best idea. They were so close together that he had to clutch tightly to the handle in order to keep his body from bumping into Teddy’s. Teddy wasn’t exaggerating when he said he could not fly. His control was abysmal. Teddy leaned forward slightly and the whole broom tilted, throwing Scorpius forward so that he had no choice but to put his hands on Teddy’s waist. He held on for dear life.</p><p>“I’m going to land.”</p><p>“No-- keep trying, just keep your back straight.” </p><p>“Like this?” Teddy straightened up, and his back bumped right against Scorpius’s chest.</p><p>“Er...yes.” Scorpius couldn’t breathe. All he could think about was how Teddy’s back felt, warm and solid against his chest. </p><p>Teddy could barely steer. With Scorpius’s encouragement, he was able to make a few laps before the broom came crashing down. Scorpius took control at the last minute, breaking the broom before they hit the ground.  </p><p>Scorpius got off the broom. “That wasn’t so bad.”</p><p>Teddy raised his eyebrows. “You and I both know that was awful.”</p><p>“No broken bones, right? Or am I going to have to get out the Skelo-tape?”</p><p>“No broken bones,” Teddy confirmed.</p><p>Suddenly he was aware of how close they were standing, close enough that he could feel the other man’s breath against his face. </p><p>Scorpius leaned forward and closed the gap.</p><p>***</p><p>By the time Scorpius returned home, it was evening. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Albus demanded the moment Scorpius walked in.   </p><p>“Teddy’s.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He asked me to come over.”</p><p>“And what did you do?” </p><p>Scorpius folded his arms over his chest. “That’s private.”</p><p>Albus’s face went through a variety of emotions-- first disgust, then anger, and finally a look of resignation. He gave a deep sigh. “Don’t you think it’s a <em>little</em> fucked-up? Your grandmother and mother trapping you in a relationship you don’t want?”</p><p>“Yeah. It is fucked-up what my family did.” Scorpius sat down next to him. “But...”     </p><p>“But what?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I don’t want it.” Scorpius looked down at his hand with the ring he and Teddy had picked. He could still feel the ghost of Teddy’s soft lips on his own. “I like him.” </p><p>Albus’s gaze was skeptical, but there was less tension in his face. “Do you really?”</p><p>“I really do. He’s nice, he’s attractive--”</p><p>“--no he’s not, he’s a nerd.”</p><p>“A <em>hot</em> nerd.”</p><p>Albus shook his head. “I don’t know what you see in him.”</p><p>Scorpius smiled. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” </p><p>“Well..." Albus gave a deep sigh "...if he makes you happy...”</p><p>“He does. So stop your worrying.” Scorpius leaned on his best friend. “If I want to walk away, I will. But for now, I think I like the way things are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda want to make a sequel, lmk what y'all think</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>